


Detroit: Become a Game

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, game run on discord, options chose by discord users, swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: Revolutionist. Parent. Hunter.Three people on three different paths. But are they the people we expected to be there?In other words, Discord-run text game. Swap AU. For now, it's just interest check.





	Detroit: Become a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on 'A new home'.

Markus opened his eyes and sighed quietly. Luckily for him, the flat was probably empty at the time. The morning sun enlightened the room he was in. So calm, so peaceful, almost magical. Although, he felt bored, so he got up. A few toys were tossed around. 

**[ pick up toys ]**  
[ look outside ]  
[ leave the room ]

The legos were left in one place, not exactly tossed around. Markus could also spot a plush lizard and a toy taxi. Those weren't the only toys. Plenty to choose, even more games to play with chosen toys.

[ legos ]  
[ toy taxi ]  
**[ plush lizard ]**  
[ other toys ]

The lizard had nice and soft skin, which seemed illogical for a lizard, but Markus wasn't interested in that. Something in that toy simply made him smile. He hugged it. His sweet smile beamed as nicely as the sun.

**[ play with the toy ]**  
[ take it and go around ]  
[ take it back to its place ]

Markus sat down on the floor and let the lizard wander through the undiscovered white jungle of a shaggy rug. Every time he bumped into another toy, a new piece of the story showed up in his mind. Yeah, that lizard had a wonderful adventure. He talked about it loud.

**[ play just a little while longer ]**  
[ stop ]

This time, the adventure took the lizard to the other place, the sea of sharp objects called legos. Markus had to find a boat or a taxi that could be a kind of a boat. He made a sound of waves and giggled. Lizard again was on a great adventure.

Suddenly he heard the noise of someone unlocking the door to flat. He stopped his movement.

"Markus, where are you?"

**[ answer ]**  
[ come ]  
[ ignore ]

"Here! In my room!" his tiny voice echoed in the flat.

Somehow, the lizard was just a plushy toy in his hand.

"Come here, I need to tell you something." Again, the voice that doesn't like to hear 'no'.

[ go ]  
**[ refuse ]**  
[ ignore ]

"I don't wanna," he answered, clicking his tongue.

"Damn it, fine."

The man rushed and stood in the doors. He was taking off his coat.

"Brought a new thing to take care of the flat. This time I had to pay and I hope it will make what it should do," the man said with a roll of his eyes.

He made some weird gesture and left the room.

**[ go on and check ]**  
[ play on ]

Markus passed by the man and run with the toy to the main room. There stood an android. So still but yet so alive. Markus tried to wave at him, but it didn't work. The man laughed at Markus' poor attempts.

"It's just a stupid thing. Made to clean, you know. Maybe it'll play with you if you ask."

The android was just standing there. It was much taller than the man. It had bright blond hair and blue eyes that looked nice.

[ try talking to the android ]  
**[ bring him a gift ]**  
[ talk to the man ]

Markus run back to the room and looked around. A gift for a new friend! A very important thing to do! At least, that's what Markus thought. He wasn't really sure what to do.

[ pick a toy ]  
**[ draw something ]**

He picked up a sheet a grabbed handful of crayons. They smelled of fruits and left colourful stains on his fingers.

[ animals ]  
[ vehicles ]  
**[ sky ]**  
[ food ]

Markus always liked the sky. It looked cool when he was sitting in the window and watching. So, sky it is.

[ day sky ]  
**[ night sky ]**  
[ northern lights ]

It took Markus some time, but he drew a proper drawing of a night sky full of stars. When he came back, the android was busy cleaning windows.

**[ give drawing ]**  
[ introduction ]  
[ name? ]

"This is for you." Markus handed the drawing to the android.

It stopped suddenly and smiled. 

"Oh, thank you, Markus. It's a really nice drawing. Can I place it here so it won't get wet?" 

It placed the sheet on the table nearby. Markus nodded lightly and jumped.

**[ what's your name? ]**  
[ i like you ]  
[ will you play with me? ]  
[ leave the android alone ]

The android didn't stop working this time. 

"My registered name is Simon, so you can call me that. It's nice to meet you."

[ will you play with me? ]  
[ i like you ]  
**|UNLOCKED| [ ask about the drawing ]**  
[ leave Simon alone ]

Markus sat down on the floor. "What do you think of that drawing?"

"What do I think?"

"Yeah."

"Uh... Oh... I don't know. What do you think about that?" His LED turned yellow. 

[ mystery ]  
**[ magic ]**  
[ freedom ]  
[ darkness ]

"I think there's magic up there. Some power to make the wishes come true. That's why people like the sky and the stars."

"I guess it's true." It didn't sound too honest, but Markus ignored that.

"Markus, go play in your room. It's not to entertain you. Or do you wanna stay in the corner or something different?" The man suddenly grew behind Markus. 

This time he couldn't form a word against the man. Something stopped him. 

[ walk away ]  
[ apologise ]  
**[ shake head ]**

Markus shook his head slightly and balanced on his feet.

"That's the answer I was hoping for. Go so I won't need to look at you anymore. Let this be the last time, you hear me?"

The boy run to his room and hid under the blanket, hugging the lizard to himself.


End file.
